1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf cart, more particularly one, which can be folded into a small size to occupy less space in packaging, storage, and transportation, and which is easy to fold.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 12, a conventional golf cart includes a main support 10, a lower support base 11 connected to a lower end of the main support 10, two wheel supports 12 pivoted to the main support 10, a handle rod 16 connected to an upper end of the main support 10 at a lower end, an upper support 14 connected to an upper portion of the main support 10, a golf bag 15 supported in a position by the supports 10, 14 and the lower support base 11, and wheels 13 connected to lower ends of the wheel supports 12. Thus, one can pull the golf cart easily, holding a handle part of the handle rod 16.
However, the golf cart can't be folded into smaller size, and in turns, it will occupy much space, causing the cost of packaging, storage, and transportation to increase.